memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Pau
.]] .]] in 2373.]] T'Pau was a Vulcan female born in 2122 on the planet Vulcan. ( ) T'Pau was a leader in the Syrrannite movement which helped to reform Vulcan society, by bringing forth the true teachings of Surak. In 2154, T'Pau was accused by High Command for the bombing of the Earth Embassy which killed many humans including Admiral Forrest. They falsified DNA evidence that she had planted the bomb. She became the defacto leader of at least part of this group following the death of Syrran. She was certain of her path and let nothing stand in her way. Syrran transferred the katra of the ancient Vulcan philosopher Surak into Jonathan Archer, who was investigating an alleged connection between T'Pau and the bombing of the United Earth Embassy to Vulcan. At first she distrusted Archer and T'Pol who accused her of the bombing. She accepted them once she found out that Syrran had transferred the katra of Surak to Archer. She was willing to risk the death of Archer in an attempt to remove the katra of Surak from him whether he was willing or unwilling to take the risks the extraction might pose to a human brain. T'Pau attempted to remove the katra from Archer, but could not do so. Later, the katra guided Archer to recover an artifact, the Kir'Shara. She also cured T'Pol of Pa'nar Syndrome by mind melding with her and undoing the damage done by a previous mind meld. T'Pau was instrumental in helping Archer and T'Pol return to the Vulcan High Command with the artifact, which contained the original writings of Surak. Their goal was to demonstrate, with the artifact, that the Syrannites were not violent, and that Vulcan civilization had strayed from the teachings of Surak, whose philosophies brought peace to a war-torn Vulcan 1800 years earlier. These events led to the dissolution of the High Command, and the dismissal of the traitor V'Las from his post as administrator. ( ) T'Pau later became a high ranking Minister in the new Vulcan government. One of her first acts as Minister was the deploying of 23 ships to aid Captain Archer in detecting the Romulan drone-ship. ( ) By 2267, she was well known off Vulcan, and was at that time the only individual who had ever turned down a seat on the Federation Council. Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy met her that year in her capacity as a priestess officiating at Spock's formal wedding. She at first did not approve that Spock had brought outsiders to the ceremony, but allowed them to stay when Spock explained that they were his close friends. She later saved Captain Kirk's career by telling Starfleet she requested his visit to Vulcan. ( ) The 24th century Vulcan transport T'Pau was later named in honor of this dignitary. ( ) A holographic simulation of T'Pau was among the historical personality profiles studied by the Doctor, in 2373, during his attempt to expand his personality sub-routines. In the simulation T'Pau played kal-toh against Socrates, as the Doctor conducted his interviews with the other historical figures. It was later noted by B'Elanna Torres that T'Pau was a diplomat, a judge, and a philosopher, and that she was one of the most logical minds in Vulcan history, but was also absolutely ruthless in the application of her logic. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** * * (hologram) Background The original T'Pau was played by actress Celia Lovsky; the hologram creation of T'Pau was played by Betty Matsushita, who went uncredited; and the young T'Pau was played by actress Kara Zediker. Originally, the character of T'Pol on Star Trek: Enterprise was intended to be a younger version of T'Pau, but this was later abandoned as the producers would have had to pay royalties to Theodore Sturgeon (the writer who created T'Pau in "Amok Time") everytime the name was used. It is also interesting to note that T'Pau had a strong accent during the original series which was mostly absent during her youthful appearance on Enterprise. The name "T'Pau" ended up being taken by a music band led by Carol Decker in 1986. Apocrypha According to the Enterprise novel "Last Full Measure", she is one of the three Vulcans who signed the Federation Charter in 2161. External Links * Category:Vulcans T'Pau Category:Government officials de:T'Pau